Everlasting Love
by marlene2002
Summary: A Story Based On Shuis (Sheridan and Luis)


EVERLASTING LOVE  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"It's so good to be home," Sheridan thought, as she stepped off the plane. She couldn't believe that she was finally home. She was back in harmony. She couldn't wait to see everyone again, even her brother Julien. As she headed towards the airport, she felt at peace. This was where she belonged. Harmony was her home, and she was happy to finally be back. As she grabbed her luggage and hailed a taxi, she thought of the gifts she hdad brought for her family and friends. She giggled to herself as she imagined Julien's reaction to her gift. It would definitely be a moment to remember. She was anxious to get to the mansion, and it seemed to take forever, but finally she was there. She thanked the driver and gave him a big tip. As he drove away, she thought to herself, "Welcome home Sheridan," and smiled. Then she headed for the door. She tried not to make noise as she opened the door and stepped inside. She smiled to herself. Everything was as she remembered it. The sweet smell of flowers wafted through the air and she could hear opera music playing. "Home sweet home," she whispered, then headed for the front room. As it so happened, Ivy, Julien, Pilar, and Ethan were there. Apparently they had not heard her come in. She cleared her throat and waited. She didn't have to wait very long. They all looked up and the looks on their faces was priceless. Sheridan couldn't help laugh.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Hello everyone!," she said. "Welcome home Sheridan," they all said, "We missed you." "Thanks, I missed all of you too, I missed you all so much, it's so good to be home." Julien was the first to speak. "So Sheridan dear, sick of Paris already are we?," he said, and smirked. "Well Julien, you obviously haven't changed. For your information brother dear, I decided to come home because I missed harmony and I missed my family and friends, I even missed "you" Julien, not that you care," she said. "Don't mind him Sheridan," Ivy said,"He's just being his usual jackass self, "I" for one, am very happy that you are back." "Thank you Ivy, It's great to be back,"Sheridan said, and smiled at Ivy. "It's so good to see you Sheridan, I missed you so much," Ethan said. "I missed you too Ethan," Sheridan said, as they hugged. Then she turned to Pilar. "It's good to see you Pilar. How are you? How is your family?," Sheridan asked. "I'm glad you're back Sheridan, I missed seeing you around here. I hope that youu enjoyed your trip. I know that Paris is very beautiful," Pilar said, "I am fine and so is my family, it's nice of you to ask," Pilaar said, and smiled tentively at Sheridan. "I'm glad to hear that Pilar, and yes, I enjoyed my trip very much, but it was time to come home, so here I am," Sheridan said," and I have gifts for everyone, wait till you see them." She had gotten a beautiful necklace for Ivy, a gold watch for Ethan, a gold name plate for Julien (which she was sure she would regret getting), and a beautiful spanish painting for Pilar. Everyone loved their gifts. It was a happy day at the Crane mansion, a happy day indeed. Sheridan was home.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
That night Sheridan went to sleep with a smile on her face, and once again, the dreams came. She had been having the same dreams for months. She thought, she hoped, that they would stop once she was home, but they didn't. If anything, they were stronger, and so vivid. She was with a man. They were kissing passionately...and then she woke up. The dream always ended the same way, just before she and the man were about to make love and without her seeing his face. She was fustrated.Why did she keep having these dreams? Who was the man in her dreams? What did these dreams mean? It was driving her crazy. It was as if someone was trying to tell her something, but who? and what? She hoped she would figure it out soon so that the dreams would finally stop. Meanwhile, across town, Luis Lopez- Fitzgerald was dreaming too, of Sheridan Crane, but he didn't know that it was Sheridan Crane that he was dreaming about. Sheridan wasn't the only one being haunted by dreams. What they both didn't know is that it would all make sense soon enough.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Pilar had 4 children. 2 boys and 2 girls. One of them happened to be one of harmony's finest cops, Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald. Luis was, well, handsome to say the least. Actually he was gorgeous and sexy. With eyes that were dark and sensuous, and a smile that could turn the strongest woman to mush, he was the most sought after man in harmony. It helped that he was also the sweetest, kindest man in harmony. He had a heart of gold, and everyone knew if. He was a good man and any woman would have been lucky to have him. Nobody knew that better than his mother Pilar. She knew how special her son was and she knew that one day he would find the special someone he was searching for. It was only a matter of time. Her only wish was that when he finally gave his heart and soul to someone that it would be to someone truly deserving of it. The last thing she wanted was for Luis to get hurt. She wanted her son to be happy. She wanted her son to find the love she knew he deserved, and he would, sooner than she could have realized.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
It was a beautiful warm sunny day, and Sheridan had decided to go for a picnic. She had hoped that Ivy, Ethan, Pilar, and even Julien would join her. Unfortunately, they all had things to do. So she decided to go by herself. She went to the park and picked a spot near the water. She hummed as she spread out the blanket that she had brought. She was hungry, so she started to eat. When she finished eating she decided to lay down and enjoy the warm sun. The sun felt so good that she started to drift off. Suddenly, she felt a hand brushing against her cheek. It was soft and gentle. At first she thought she was dreaming, but then she heard someone talking to her. It was a man. She opened her eyes and was startled to see a man kneeling near her. It was Luis. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," he said,"I was passing by and I saw you laying there. I thought something might be wrong, so I decided to see if you were ok. I'm really sorry if I scared you." She stood up and started to put everything away. "Well, as you can see, I'm fine, but thanks for your concern," she said. "No problem," he said,"The name's Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald by the way, that is, officer Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald. Nice to meet you miss... miss..., I don't think I caught your name," he said as he held out his hand. "Sheridan Crane, nice to meet you too Luis," she said, as she shook his hand. "Well, I'd better be going now, thanks again Luis," she said. "Yeah, I should go too. See you Sheridan," he said, and he was gone. As he was walking away he thought to himself, "Why does she seem so familiar?" and Sheridan was thinking to herself,"Why does he seem so familiar?."  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Luis couldn't stop thinking about Sheridan. She was the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen. It made him think of Snow White: "Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?" Then he thought "Sheridan Crane, definitely," and chuckled. He decided to ask her out. He hoped that she would say yes. He headed to the mansion, a dozen roses in his hand. He was nervous as he rung the bell. As luck would have it, Sheridan answered the door. She was as beautiful as he remembered. "Luis, what are you doing here?," she asked. "Well, first of all, these are for you," he said, as he handed her the roses. "They're beautiful Luis, thank you," she said. "Beautiful roses for a beautiful lady," he said, and blushed. "That's so sweet Luis," she said, "Thank you, so to what do I owe the honor?," she asked. "Actually Sheridan," he said, "I was hoping you would go out with me." "I would love to Luis," she said. So they went out on what was to be the first of many dates.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
It was all planned. Luis couldn't wait to see Sheridan's reaction. He knew that she would love it. All he had to do was get her there. They were a couple now, and Luis wanted to do something special for Sheridan. So, he rented the most beautiful cabin he could find and he filled it with roses, candles, her favorite food, etc. There would be soft music too of course, and champagne. It was perfect. It was time to go and get Sheridan. He headed to the mansion, and, when he got there, without saying a word, he took Sheridan in his arms and carried her to the car. "Luis, what are you doing ?," she asked with laughter. "You'll see Sheridan, it's a surprise," he said as he smiled and winked at ther. She laughed and said,"Luis Lopez- Fitzgerald, what are you up to now?" "You'll find out soon enough Sheridan," he said. He stopped a little ways from the cabin and blindfolded Sheridan, then he carried her to the cabin. "Where are we Luis?," she asked,"Can I take off the blindfold now?" "Go ahead Sheridan, you can take it off, it's ok," he said. She took off the blindfold and he said."Surprise my love!" She gasped, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Everything was so beautiful. "Well? How do you like your surprise Sheridan?," he asked. "It's wonderful Luis," she said. "I'm so glad that you like it Sheridan. I wanted to do something special for you to show you how much I love you," he said. "I love you too Luis," she said as he took her in his arms. He wanted her so much, and she wanted him too. Gently he placed her on the bed and kissed her passionately, thier yearning for each other growing stronger and stronger, their bodies crying out for each other. Finally they undressed each other. Luis kissed Sheridan all over her body, tasting her sweetness. Each kiss burning into her soul. They were on fire. Finally Sheridan couldn't take it anymore."Make love to me Luis," she begged,"Make love to me now!" Gently he entered her, and within minutes they both climaxed simultaneously. Then, once again, the professed their love for each other, and drifted blissfully to sleep.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Months later, they were engaged and couldn't wait to get married. Luis asked his brother Miguel to be his best man and Sheridan ask Luis's sister Theresa to be her maid of honor. Sheridan couldn't wait to be Mrs. Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald. It was all she dreamed about. Finally,after what seemed like an eternity, it was time for them to get married. Sheridan was beaming as she walk down the aisle to Luis. She was so happy. Her dreams were coming true. By the time they were declared man and wife, they were both crying tears of happiness. It was the happiest moment of their lives. Everything was perfect. They couldn't wait to go on their honeymoon, but first they had to go to the reception. It was beautiful reception. Finally they said their thanks and goodbyes and left for their honeymoon. They went on a cruise and then went to Paradise Island. It was the perfect honeymoon. They took long walks on the beach and made love every night. They had never been so happy or so in love. They planned on spending their lives together and this was just the beginning. Unfortunately, it wasn't meant to be.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Years later, it all came to a tragic end. In one sensless moment, Luis lost Sheridan, and his soul as well. One minute they were happy and in love, and the next, they were cruelly torn apart. The day had started off great. Sheridan and Luis had enjoyed a beautiful day at the beach. They swam, talked, laughed, and even made sand castles. Finally they decided to go home. They were walking to the car when all of a sudden a man ran past Luis and Sheridan gasped and fell to the ground. Everything happened so fast. For a second Luis didn't know what had happened, then he saw Sheridan crumpled on the ground. He ran over to her, praying that she was ok. "Sheridan? Sheridan honey? Are you ok? Talk to me, Please answer me baby," he cried. She didn't answer and she didn't move. Luis took her in his arms and then he saw that she was bleeding. He realized that she had been stabbed. There was so much blook. He called an ambulance and told them to hurry. As he waited he prayed and spoke to her,"Please don't die Sheridan, don't leave me. I can't live without you baby. Fight Sheridan, fight! I know you can do it, fight for us," he begged as tears ran down his face. "I love you so much Sheridan, I need you, Please don't die, Please don't leave me," he chocked, the tears streaming down his face blinding him. She was dieing, he could feel it. Finally he heard the ambulance coming, but it was too late. She was gone. His beloved Sheridan was gone, and so was his soul, for when Sheridan died, she took his soul with her.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Luis found out later that she died because her lungs and heart had been punctured.They caught the guy though, but it was little comfort for Luis. At least the guy got 20 years without probation, he was lucky, if it had been up to Luis, he would have got life, or even worse. At least the guy still had a life, thanks to him, Luis's life was over. He was like a zombie. He wanted to die. He missed Sheridan so much. He felt so empty, and there was a constant aching inside of him. He was no longer living, he was just alive. The nights were the worst. Tonight would be no different than the others. He would dream about Sheridan again, and he did. That night, it happened again. The same way. Everything was the same always the same. It was nighttime and Luis was ready for bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he fell asleep exhausted, and once again, the dream came. She was there. He could feel her. He could smell her. "Sheridan," he moaned, as he reached out for her. Then he woke up, and remembered. Sheridan was gone. It was just dream. He tried to go back to sleep, but he couldn't. Hot tears stung his eyes as the memories came back to him. He couldn't take it anymore. He had never felt such pain. It was agony. He ached to see Sheridan again, to hold her again, but it could never be, because Sheridan was gone. His angel was gaone. "Why god? Why?," he screamed, and then mercifully sunk into a deep sleep, the tears still wet on his face. The next night, the dream didn't come, it was Sheridan who came instead. She appeared to him. He was so happy to see her. She told him that she loved him but that he had to get on with his life, that he couldn't go on this way. He knew she was right. "Luis, I'll always be in your heart and I'll always be with you in spirit. I'll always be watching over you. I love you Luis. We'll be together again one day , I promise you," she said. "I know that Sheridan, and I love you too," he said. "I have to go now Luis, I love you," she said," Goodbye my love." "Don't go Sheridan," he said, but she was gone. He stared at the spot where she had been, and for the first time in a long time, he felt at peace. The dreams would come no more. "I love you Sheridan," he whispered, and blew a kiss to the sky. "Till we meet again my love," he said. As he said the words, he felt something soft brush against his cheek, and smiled. He was going to be ok.  
  
The End 


End file.
